Train of Chaos
by MikariStar
Summary: Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke and Yahiko are on a train to Kyoto. What strange and funny events will happen along the way?


Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke and Yahiko are on a train to Kyoto. What strange and funny events will happen on the way? Who else is on the same train?

Train of Chaos

Our story starts as the title suggests, in a train. Said train was heading slowly but surly towards Kyoto. In the train, a certain samurai sat next to the window looking outside. He had been staring out that window for quite some time and was beginning to get an unpleasant feeling in his stomach. But it couldn't be hunger; he ate not too long ago. He was getting sick. Kenshin looked away from the window telling himself that the great Hitokiri Battosai could not get train sick. But he was no longer the Hitokiri Battosai. Now he was Kenshin, Rurouni Kenshin.

Kaoru had fallen asleep with her head resting on his shoulder a few moments ago. To him she looked like such a peaceful angel. He tried to relax, feeling the soft movements of the train as it advanced. Oh, no bad idea. Don't think about the train's movements! He shook his head slightly and placed his arm around Kaoru. She quietly muttered something in her sleep that sounded almost like his name. Could she be dreaming about him? He didn't know what her dream could be about, but she became rather comfortable and slept more peacefully now.

The train continued moving at a steady pace, while our dear samurai tried to stay calm and push the sick feeling out of his mind. The rails up ahead were not the smoothest part of the ride. He wondered how the train bounced so much and staid on the rails. Feeling the sickness rush to his head, Kenshin knew he had to get up and walk around to feel better.

Across from Kenshin and Kaoru, Sanosuke continued to sit half asleep. Yahiko was staring at a letter in his hands, he missed Subame already. They had started dating only weeks before he left on this visit to Kyoto. He didn't want to go, but Kaoru dragged him into the train. After all, they had been planning to visit Misao for months.

Yahiko had thrown a temper tantrum about going, which mysteriously disappeared when Subame arrived at the train station to see him off and gave him that letter. Sanosuke had tried to steal the letter to read it out loud to bother Yahiko, but that plan didn't work, thus he settled for looking over Yahiko's shoulder while he read.

Kenshin decided it was time to get up. He didn't want to wake Kaoru, so he slipped away as carefully as possible. Yahiko chose that moment, after staring at the letter for who knows how long, to look up at Kenshin. "Where are you going?"

"Just around the train, I'm feeling a little train sick and maybe walking will help." Kenshin's face was starting to turn an odd shade of green.

Yahiko's eyes went wide. Kenshin, his role model and idol was ill. This was terrible news, horrible, dreadful, awful news. "Maybe there's a doctor in the train!" Yahiko leapt into his seat and standing there he shouted. "Is there a doctor in the train?"

"Yahiko, it's not that serious!" Kenshin tried to make the boy calm down, but it wasn't working. The samurai's face started turning as red as his hair, yet somehow still kept an odd shade of green mixed in with the bright red.

"You always say that, Kenshin!" Yahiko was loud enough for Kaoru to wake up. "You would say that even if you were in the verge of death!"

"Kenshin is dying? Oh Kenshin, why didn't you tell? Is it because you didn't want me to worry about you? I have the right to know!" Kaoru took Kenshin by the shoulders and shook him, making him dizzy.

All this noise made Sanosuke snap awake as soon as he heard his dear friend Kenshin was dying. "Kenshin, don't die! Hold on my friend!" He then yelled at Yahiko, "don't just stand there, go find a doctor!"

Yahiko ran to find a doctor. He came back shortly after pulling Megumi by the hand. What a coincidence that she was also on the train, on a different wagon. "I found a doctor!"

"Yahiko, let go of me!" Megumi couldn't understand what he was saying. He said too much too fast. Something about needing a doctor, but she couldn't make out the rest of the words in the boy's hysterics.

"Megumi quickly, save Kenshin's life!" Sanosuke urged.

"Kenshin is dying?" Megumi exclaimed in surprised. "Why didn't you say so?" Yahiko had said so, but it was impossible to understand a word he said. "Give me some space, get some hot water!"

Yahiko was pushed away from the group and realized that he was the one stuck with the task of finding hot water. He didn't want to leave his idol in his moment of need, but he had to find the water, for Kenshin! "I'll be back with the hot water! Hold on, Kenshin!" He ran into another section of the train.

By now many people were staring and Kenshin was becoming very embarrassed. "I'm alright, it's not serious." The others insisted that he kept quiet and saved his strength.

"It looks like it wasn't so serious after all," Megumi diagnosed. "You'll be fine, Kenshin."

"That's a relief," Kaoru breathed deeply. "When we get to Kyoto, Misao and I will cook a delicious fest to celebrate your recovery!"

Kenshin looked worried. "That sounds wonderful miss Kaoru," he didn't sound sincere, but Kaoru didn't notice.

"Megumi, I don't feel very well," Sanosuke suddenly complained.

"You just want attention," Megumi pouted

"You're a doctor, didn't you promise to help the sick and needy or something like that?" Sanosuke reminded.

"Fine way don't you come sit with me for a while," Megumi agreed and they both left towards a different area of the train.

"Ah! Help, Kenshin! Help!" Yahiko's voice echoed all over the train. Kenshin, being the cool samurai he is, identified the source of the terrified echo as coming from the back of the train. Yahiko ran by at amazing speed. Also running very fast, Saito zoomed by chasing Yahiko.

One thing that caught Kenshin and Kaoru's attention was that Saito was wet and his face looked a little red. Kaoru stood up and went to the center of the wagon facing in the direction that Yahiko and Saito ran off in. "Yahiko, what did you do this time?" Although she already had pretty valid theory of what happened. Yahiko must have clumsily tripped and spilled the hot water on Saito, who coincidently was also on that train.

Yahiko reached the engine of the train and ran in circles around the driver with Saito after him. Saito cornered Yahiko near the fire that fueled the engine. As Yahiko drew his bamboo sword, the letter from Subame slipped away and fell into the fire. "No!" Yahiko tried to reach for it, but Saito pulled him back.

"That's fire in there, you'll get burned!" Saito picked up Yahiko by the back of his shirt.

Yahiko growled in anger and frustration. "This is your fault!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and started hitting Saito on the head with his bamboo sword.

Saito carried Yahiko back to where he thought he saw Kenshin and Kaoru. "If you don't keep this little annoyance away from me, I'll throw him off the train!" He dropping Yahiko and left, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Come back here!" Yahiko jumped to his feet and prepared to chase after Saito, but Kaoru stopped him.

"That's enough Yahiko!" She screamed into his ear. "Let him go, you're lucky he didn't really throw you out of the train. In fact you're lucky I don't throw you out of the train."

"He burned the letter from my love!" Yahiko noticed that everyone on that wagon was staring at him. Turning bright red, he rushed back to his seat and pretended to look out the window as if nothing ever happened.

The trip to Kyoto continued surprisingly uneventfully until they arrived to find Misao waiting for them at the train station. Then another adventure began in Kyoto.

End

Disclaimer, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
